Why are You Here?
by alyssauni12
Summary: Someone from Vegeta's home planet has come to give him a little visit. Though what she brings might not be good. I guess it has drama, humor, and of course romance. I think the story gives enough information to show when it stars. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on fan fiction. net! I wrote this three years ago but it was very crappy so I rewrote it. This is the first chapter. I'll write the second really soon! I tried to fix the mistakes I've made so it's a little different.**

It hasn't been long since an actual fight that determined the lives of many living beings on different planets has happened. Life was peaceful during the short break they were granted. Well... as peaceful as the lives of Sayains and their family and friends can get.

The sun was shining brightly. A few clouds were thrown around randomly in the sky. A slight breeze was blowing repeatedly; keeping everyone cool. Everywhere you look you could see small flowers beginning to bloom. A few trees were visible, as well. This was the type of day someone would think nothing but peace and quiet could occur.

"Why do I have to wear this mom?" whined a small half human, half Sayain boy with lavender colored hair. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and khaki pants, but unbeknownst to his mother he was wearing his dogi underneath.

"Because I said so, Trunks! That's why!" replied his mother sternly, with her hands on her hips. She had turquoise hair and sported the same hair style as her son. Undercut and parted in the middle. She was wearing a red dress that moved around lively when the wind picked up.

"Bulma," whined a fully grown man with long, spiked black hair, "what reason is there for me not to wear my usual attire?" This man, who was clearly too old to act like his young son, was practically forced out of his Sayain clothes. He was now wearing a black shirt with long, loose sleeves, with a collar, and was buttoned all the way up just like his son's. He was also wearing black dress pants.

"Because Vegeta," started his wife, "everyone is getting together today and we all need to look our best."

"It's not like they haven't seen us at our worst. They've all seen Trunks and me bruised, bloody, and broken many times, and we've seen them in the same state. Besides, we just saw each other just a few weeks ago."

Bulma shook her head and sighed, tired of having to go through this whenever she wanted to dress up her son and husband. She looked up at him and said in a tone that let her irritation show clearly, "That was also one of the times they've seen us bruised, bloody, and broken," she walked up to him and started to fix his ruffled collar, "And don't worry, you won't be the only person dressed nice."

Vegeta let out an aggravated groan. "This is going to be a long day."

Outside there was a sudden loud 'SWOOSH' sound then a lot of talking and arguing.

Bulma patted Vegeta's collar and walked to the door. "They're here," she said in a sing-song voice.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and motioned Trunks, who was ignoring them throughout their little quarrel and busying himself with trying to make his outfit more comfortable, to come with him outside.

Chi-Chi smacked Goku over the head with great force, "Stop messing with your shirt! You're going to make it wrinkled all over again!"

"But Chi-Chi," whined Goku, who was sounding more like a child then his own, "this shirt is itchy and stuffy!" He continued to pull at it obsessively.

Chi-Chi swatted his hand and said, "Stop that!" she looked away and at her kids, who were doing the same thing as their dad. She shook her head and sighed, "I feel like I have three sons instead of two and a husband."

Goku pouted and tugged on her sleeve, receiving her attention, "I'm sorry, Chi-Ch-," before he could finish Bulma came running up and hugged both Chi-Chi and Goku.

"Hey you guys! You all look great!" she said looking each of them up and down.

"Oh thanks!" replied Chi-Chi enthusiastically. She pointed behind her and said, "It took me forever to get myself dressed. I even had to dress everyone else as well."

"I know what you mean," Bulma said with a slight glare directed towards Vegeta and Trunks, who backed away slowly once noticing it. She grabbed Chi-Chi's hand and pulled her off somewhere else so they could talk.

Goten, who was dressed in 'fancy' clothes as well, ran up to Trunks, "Hey Trunks!"

"Hey Goten! I found a really cool bug yesterday and I put a jar on top of it so it wouldn't get away. Wanna go check it out?"

"Yeah!" Goten ran after Trunks, "Hey is it slimy, dirty, or creepy?"

"All three!"

"Awesome!"

"Trunks!" yelled Bulma.

"Goten!" yelled Chi-Chi.

"Don't ruin your clothes!" They both yelled in unison.

"We won't," yelled Goten and Trunks together.

Bulma and Chi-Chi just rolled their eyes in disbelief. They learned a long time ago that if their kids, or even husbands, said that then there was no possible way the clothes would live through the day.

"Daddy," called little Marron, holding a pink ball, "come play with me!"

Android 18 raised her eyebrow, "What do we say when we want something?" she asked her daughter.

"Ummm," replied Marron, who was searching through her head to find the answer. When she found what her mother was looking for her head pooped up in excitement. She then turned to her father, "Please, Daddy."

"Okay sweetie," answered Krillin, taking his daughter's hand and leading her to a vacant area.

Everyone began pairing off into groups. The rest of the 'grown' men went off and began to declare what type of fight they should have to determine who was better. 18 watched her husband being wrapped around her daughter's finger (he was also wrapped around her own). Chi-Chi and Bulma continued talking about random things. Goten and Trunks were busy trying to keep their clothes clean, though they would have been very happy to just take them off and run around in their dogi (Goten was also wearing his without his mother knowing). Gohan and Videl were having a race around the house (though told by Bulma and Chi-Chi to not go very fast).

Meanwhile, twenty or so miles away there was a very large, circular spacecraft flying rapidly towards Earth (aiming for one particular area). Inside this spacecraft was a being that would bring a great amount of disaster (or humor. Depending on your view point).


	2. Chapter 2

**You must watch the Dragon Ball Z movie Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! before you read this. You can watch it on you tube .com. It's a really funny movie and has some fighting in it... Well duh! Of course it does! It's a Dragon Ball movie! I feel kinda dumb for saying that. The movie won't take you long to watch. There's a twist in the movie that I'll ruin if you don't watch it first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Here's a question. Who the crap does own anything on here?! I have been wondering that since I've been on here.**

**Okay! I'm going to thank everyone who reviewed my stories! So thank you...**

**Ron'sBella- who was my very first reviewer on my very first story!**

**Mitsumi251- who the second person to review my story!**

**sisi123456123456- who is the third person to review my story!**

**Just like everyone else I love reviews so thank you to the people who reviewed and the people who took the time to read my story! I actually think I'm doing a good job on the story but I wish it was better but that's just my critic side showing.**

"Vegeta!" hollered Bulma, Chi-Chi followed her lead and screamed Goku's name.

The two men got out of their fighting stances and looked at their wives.

"Don't you dare start fighting!" Bulma and Chi-Chi yelled together while stalking towards them. They went up to them and each grabbed the collar of their husband's shirts and raised a menacing finger to them. They continued to scream at their husbands in perfect harmony (but too loud and frightening for anyone to be impressed by it), "If you ruin those clothes so help me! You'll have to cook your own dinners from now on!" They received an immediate response from the poor men. Their eyes had grown wide and they lowered their heads in defeat.

Everyone watching were chuckling and pointing at them as if they had all turned back into children, excluding Goten and Trunks who had all of a sudden said an easy-to-hear-if-you-are-a-mother-who-can't-stand-ruined-brand-new-clothes, "Oops."

Bulma and Chi-Chi set their husbands free and ran to where the sound had came from. Upon the two turning a corner two loud groans could be heard, which were followed by screams of pure terror.

Goten and Trunks ran from their mothers and back to the rest of the group. They were both covered in a heavy coating of dirt. They each ran behind one of Yamcha's legs who was confused as to why they were hiding behind him and not their fathers (or someone else who was less scared of Bulma and Chi-Chi than him. Not that anyone came to mind).

"They aren't that bad mom!" Trunks tried to reason but he knew it was in vain.

"Yeah!" Goten agreed. He knew just as well as Trunks that there was no point in it but he wanted to try his best to pro-long. What he wanted to pro-long, he didn't really know. His dad did the same though so he thought even though it didn't work so well for him maybe it would work for himself.

Stomping could be heard coming from a few yards away. As if to signal the end of everything as we know it, Bulma and Chi-Chi rounded the corner and stalked towards the quivering children. The two made a dash at them but Trunks and Goten ran away and left poor Yamcha to be thrown aside like an old rag doll (literally). The chase didn't stop there, though. Bulma and Chi-Chi didn't let up until Goten and Trunks had remembered that they could fly, so they both went high enough to where they passed the house's height.

"Trunks! You get your butt down here now!" Bulma screamed.

"Goten! You better do the same!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Uhhh... We'd rather just stay up here," Goten said and went up a little higher.

"Yeah, it's safer up here then down there," Trunks mumbled under his breath then followed Goten's actions and went up higher himself.

Goku shook his head in pity. He knew very well what it was like to be too afraid to come anywhere near ground when Chi-Chi was upset, and now both Chi-Chi _and _Bulma were mad! That's even worse!

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the ridiculous situation today has brought them.

Goku and Vegeta went up to their wives in case they tried throwing things at the kids. That's what they did when Goku or Vegeta wouldn't come down.

Goku put a hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder and said, "Now, now. It's okay Chi-Chi. The clothes aren't ruined. All we have to do is wash th-" Goku was cut off once Chi-Chi shot a piercing glare at him that told him to shut his trap. He took his hand off her shoulder and became very interested in a cloud that was floating away.

"You two!" Vegeta called to Trunks and Goten who gave him their attention, "Get down here!"

"Awww!" whined Goten and Trunks. There was no point in saying no to Vegeta since he could just _force_ them back down. They flew down to the Earth and once they touched it their mothers gave them a frightening glare that made them flinch away, instinctively.

Vegeta walked closer to Bulma and placed his arm around her shoulder to try and calm her a bit for the boy's sake but he didn't say anything since he knew that words don't really help a stressed out woman.

Bulma visibly calmed and stopped glaring. She unconsciously leaned into his body but realized she was doing that and jogged away embarrassed to the tables that held all of the food. "Come on! It's lunch time!" she yelled.

Everyone forgot their fear or anger and all ran to the tables. As per usual the humans got an average amount of food while the Saiyons and half Saiyons got enough to feed a small tribe. After finishing their meal, everyone paired off into groups again, but then the Z fighters felt a power coming to them rapidly. Two of the powers were familiar but one power was not.

Bulma looked at Vegeta with concern, "What's wrong?"

"Something's coming this way," he replied.

Everyone looked up to see if they could spot what was coming.

"It's over there!" Videl yelled and pointed to the right.

Everyone looked in the direction she was pointing but didn't get a good look since it crashed into the Earth too soon for them to register what it was. They all ran to the crater it made and looked inside it to see what it was. It was a much larger version of the spaceships that brought Goku and Vegeta to Earth. The door began to slowly open and out stepped a woman with long black hair and black eyes. She was wearing the same uniform that Raditz (Goku's older brother) wore when he arrived. She also had a tail that was wrapped around her waist. She was very beautiful, which didn't go unnoticed by the untaken men (mainly Master Roshi).

She looked up at them with a scowl but she visibly brightened up when she spotted Vegeta. "Prince Vegeta!" she quickly flew to him and gave him a quick hug but he didn't return it, not that she seemed to notice though, "It's been so long! I am so glad that I have finally found you!"

Vegeta didn't seem as happy to see her as she was to see him. His face showed terror and confusion. "What are _you_ doing here?! I thought you died on Planet Vegeta with everyone else!"

"Uhhh, Vegeta. Who is she?" Everyone began to ask him the same question but were ignored by the Saiyon man and woman.

"No!" she replied cheerfully, "I was away on another planet! I am so happy you are okay!"

"Brother!" came a familiar voice from inside the spaceship. Tarble and his wife, Gure, walked out looking apologetic.

"Tarble! Gure!" Vegeta said even more confused. Why are so many of his people on Earth?

"Uncle! Aunt!" yelled Trunks, and he flew happily to Tarble and Gure.

"Hello Trunks. It is very nice to see my nephew again," Tarble said to Trunks with a smile.

Gure went up to Trunks and took his hands with a smile from her and a blush from Trunks. "Oh hello Trunks. I am very glad to see you! I hope things have been wonderful since we last came here!""Yeah, they have!" Trunks smiled at her.

"Ummm! Hello?!" everyone left out of the moment yelled. "Who is she?!"

"Oh!" the Saiyon woman said shocked. She had forgotten there was anybody else around. She walked up to them and said, "Hi! My name is Akumu! I am from the Planet Vegeta, and I am Vegeta's fiancé!"

**Oooh! Cliff hanger! I know, I hate them too, but that's probably gonna happen a lot in my stories since that is one of the ways to make me write more and not quit the story! By the way, this is after the movie I told everyone to watch in the Author Note up top. I hope you watched it and I didn't ruin anything for you! But be glad I didn't stop with "I am Vegeta's". That would have been an even worse cliff hanger. **

**Oh yeah! I changed the small spacecraft into a very big one. I didn't know at the time I was going to put Tarble and Gure into the story and I didn't want three spaceships for reasons you'll understand later.**

**Oh, and there will be times in the story that I will focus only on one couple. I'm gonna try my hardest on Vegeta and Bulma since this is a Vegeta/Bulma fic, but I'm probably gonna have a hard time with them. I don't know why but I can't seem to think of too many scenes for them but I do have a lot right now, so don't worry. There will be big Vegeta/Bulma moments**. **I'll make sure of that!**

**Akumu is a Japanese word I tried to find. I tried other words but couldn't find them so I used Akumu. It actually means nightmare and you will find out why later.**

**I wish I could make the chapters longer but since the first version was only two pages long I can't make the chapters any longer than that. I don't know why but if the first version was really short than I can't make the chapters any longer than they already are. Sorry. If anyone sees a mistake please tell me so I can correct it. I hate mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Guess what (Is this a question or a regular statement? I've always wondered that)! I've already had a little over 500 hits! Now I know that a lot of people probably read half of this story then stuck their tongues out at it and said, "This story is crap!" but I feel happy that people even bothered to try it out even if they didn't like it. Wow, that was a long sentence. I tried saying it and I had no breath left, but I said it fast. How about everyone who reads this tries to say it in one breath! That's a fun little challenge to participate in. Oh yeah, remember in the first chapter when I was saying the specific colors of Bulma and Trunks' hair? Well, guess what! I only did that so I wouldn't receive criticism for something that stupid. I would have normally just said blue hair for Bulma and pinkish/purpleish for Trunks. Sorry about all the Author notes. Some how my computer messed up a few times so I had to go back and fix them. **

**Oh! Important news! I will start writing probably once or twice a week day and during the weekends. I have creative writing so I have to write a lot of stories. Not that they're not any fun. I wrote a few stories that I really like but I wrote one that I think deserves a lot of improvement but my mom said that it was cute and good but I still want to fix it and make it better.**

**Now is the part where I thank everyone who reviewed me and make a comment/reply! So thank you:**

**Ron'sBella- I'm glad that you like the story so far! I have really big plans for this story.**

**Mitsumi251- I don't really have much of a reply to that but that's okay since I know you outside of the internet!**

**sisi123456123456- Now you I don't have a reply to your comment but I'll improvise with my own LoL. **

**BleachedFighter- Yeah, that's what I was thinking when I wrote this.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed even though reviewing might not be your thing. I really don't mind if no one reviews but they are a good confidence booster. Remember! If anyone sees a mistake please tell me! Also if anyone wants to be a Beta I would appreciate it if you will be mine!**

Silence engulfed everything around them. Not even the birds dared to tweet the slightest of tweets and as for everyone else, no one said a single word but it was unmistakable what everyone was thinking. The phrase was very simple to say. It went something like this: "WHAT?!"

Akumu looked at everyone with pure innocence. She was clearly unaware of the disaster she has just unleashed. Either that or she didn't give a crap.

The first one to break the silence was Trunks. "So... are you going to be my step mom?"

Bulma immediately came out of her daze and quickly whipped around to face him. "No she isn't!" she shrieked, almost perfectly imitating a harpy.

Trunks took a few steps away from his mom.

Akumu looked to the people around her, confused. "What do you mean by 'step mom'?"

Everyone simply ignored her and went on to grilling Vegeta unmercifully, who exploded after hearing the same question be asked seventeen times.

He pushed past them and stormed to Tarble, who took a stepped back.

Vegeta grabbed his collar and yanked him forward. "What the heck is _she_ doing here?!" he said slowly through clenched teeth.

"Uh... uh... well you see.. the thing is.. that I.. uh-"

Vegeta shook him roughly, "Just say it!"

Akumu waved to them in an attempt to get their attention, "Hello?"

Tarble looked at his brother and carefully said, "She found me on my planet and after turning psycho on everyone there, we told her where you were, _but_ we did try to get here before her and warn you but our other ships were all not working. And well, that explains why we arrived here in her spaceship _with_ her instead of without her."

Vegeta groaned and set his brother free from his clutches. Akumu tried again to get their attention by saying "Hello?" a little louder but to no avail.

Vegeta looked back at his brother and asked, "How in all the worlds in this universe is she not dead?"

Tarble opened his mouth to reply but Akumu beat him to it, "I think _I_ can answer that one." She jogged up to Vegeta, who instinctively took several steps away. "You see, like Tarble, I was sent to another planet to take it over but unlike him I was sent as a child and before Planet Vegeta exploded. But also unlike Tarble I wasn't sent away for being a weakling and I actually took the planet over and am now the queen," she said smugly.

Vegeta and Tarble both thought, "That poor planet."

Gure glared at Akumu at hearing her belittle her husband. She took a step to her but Tarble put his arm in her path. She looked up at him and he shook his head. He was absolutely _not_ going to let her get hurt. Gure sighed and wrapped her arms around Tarble in a protective fashion.

Akumu scoffed at them and set her attention back on Vegeta. "By the way, I have a question for you. Who are these beings on this planet?"

Goku marched up to her and proudly said, "We live here. This is our planet."

Akumu raised her eyebrow, "You look familiar. Aren't you Kakarot?"

"Yes I am."

Akumu rolled her eyes with a sigh, "I heard a rumor about you being alive and that you didn't complete your mission. No wonder these pathetic Earthlings are still here."

Everyone's faces went red with anger. They all took a deep breath and to get ready to scream at her when she turned back to Vegeta with an adorable expression planted on her face.

"Prince Vegeta," she called to him in a flirtatious manner that made everyone lose balance and fall to floor from her constant mood swings, "Why didn't you take care of them? You're certainly stronger than you were a few measly years ago. How about we take care of them together? After all, that would be a wonderful bonding exercise for a soon-to-be married couple."

Vegeta simply stated, "Not on your life," and walked away from her, leaving her dumfounded.

"But... but why?"

Bulma took her chance to butt in, "Because he is already married."

Akumu looked at Bulma with disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"He is married and already has a son."

"What?!"

"You heard me. He's married."

"To who?"

"To me."

Akumu looked at her and began to uncontrollably laugh.

Bulma looked at her in shock. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she laughed, "I thought you were going to say someone who could actually compete with me, not a freakin' chick with a donkey face! Thankfully I was dead wrong."

Bulma glared at her and slid her sleeves up her arm, "Oh you're going to be dead all right!" As she stomped to her Vegeta grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to the group.

"Don't even think about it!" he growled at her.

She crossed her arms and glowered at the ground.

Vegeta turned back around to face Akumu. "Look. Get lost. There is no reason for you to be here."

"What are you saying Vegeta? We're engaged!"

"No we are not! You just keep saying that but what actually happened was that you threatend to throw me to the carnivores animals on our planet if I didn't ask you!"

"So?! You still asked!"

"I'm not marrying you!"

Akumu's eyes hardened with rage. She turned away from them and quickly flew to her ship. She closed the door but she didn't turn the engine on and fly off.

Tarble walked up to Vegeta (Gure still had her arms wrapped around Tarble and refused to let go) and whispered, "You do know that it's not going to be that easy to get rid of her right?"

Vegeta sighed, exhausted and whispered back, "I know. Hopefully a meteorite will crush her."

**Okay, I looked back at this chapter and saw that I could make it a little better so that's what I did. Sorry I keep doing that but I'm gonna try to stop doing that from now on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel guilty for not writing sooner. I don't think I should feel that way but I just do. Oh well, I'll get over it. :) **

**Alright, time to answer the reviews.**

**miikodesu: Yes, Vegeta's 'fiancé' is nuts and, in my opinion, just plain mean. I said he or she in the summary because… well I just felt like it :), but Akumu **_**is**_** a girl.**

**BlackPanther85: Yeah, I was laughing while writing that. I just thought it was too funny to not write. I think Vegeta was hoping that she was dead which is why he never tried to get that straightened out beforehand… well that and he's scared of her. Not that he would admit that or anything. I'm really glad that you enjoyed my story so far, and I'm truly happy that I stayed true to that characters cause it was kind of hard to do that. I wasn't sure if I made them OOC in some parts or not.**

**Okay, a reminder to everyone. Tell me if there's a mistake. FF likes to do that and I don't have time to reread my story over and over again to make sure this site hasn't done something to my story again but I do have time to go back and fix the mistakes I, or FF, have made. Besides I absolutely hate it when my story is messed up or has any mistakes. Don't be shy and just tell me if I have a mistake. I won't rip your throat out so erase that fear from your mind.**

**Time for the story!**

It has been several hours since the show had taken place. The sky was now a dark red from the sunset that had come not too long ago but was now slowing disappearing to reappear on the other side of the Earth.

Everyone tried to ignore the large spaceship that was a few yards away and the nutcase that was inside it. Strangely, Akumu hadn't caused anymore of a disturbance after isolating herself. Though that doesn't mean that it was quiet of course. The 'men' were still coming up with new ways to prove their superiority while the more mature people at the party (I.e. the girls) were busting their bubbles by doing it one of the many ways they know how. By using sarcastic remarks to hurt their egos (which isn't hard to do when it's so big).

Bulma stood up and yelled out to get everyone's attention. "Hey! …Hey!! …HEY!!!" the last scream caught their attention and they all looked to her. "Clean up and come on inside you guys. We won't be able to see soon." She received a nod from each of them and they all cleaned up the mess they had made and went inside.

Vegeta walked over to Bulma and asked her with a quiet yet almost whinny (not that he would call it that) whisper, "Why do they have to sleep here? They have their own homes to destroy."

Bulma rolled her eyes at him, "They'll be leaving tomorrow Vegeta. All you have to do today is endure them a little while longer then we can all go to sleep."

Vegeta groaned and walked away to go yell at Goku for messing with something that had caught his eye.

Bulma laughed at them and sauntered over to Chi-Chi. "Hey Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi looked at her with a smile, "Hey. So how is it to find out that there's another woman pining after your man?" she teased. Chi-Chi knew that Bulma wasn't worried. They both knew that Vegeta loved her and that no hot nutcase was going to change that.

Bulma faked a frown. "It's awful! I can tell how much he loves her more than me!" she over exaggerated.

Chi-Chi laughed at her terrible acting. "That was horrendous! You really shouldn't become an actress!"

Bulma laughed with her. "Ha! I know!" she smiled at her, "I may be good at lying but not so much with acting."

Chi-Chi smiled back and sat down, "Here's a question though. Are you worried about that Akumu person?"

Bulma sat down beside her and shook her head, "Not if you're talking about losing him, but if you're talking about her being crazy then yes. She's obviously crazy about him and I'm a little concerned about what she might do."

"I know what you mean. I was sure her head was going to do a 360 turn on us." This brought out a laugh from both Chi-Chi and Bulma.

Vegeta looked over to the sound of Bulma laughing and cracked a small smile at her happiness. It didn't last long when Vegeta saw that Goku had gotten the thing that had caught his eye a while ago and was messing with it again. "Kakarot! Stop messing with that you immature twit!"

18 chuckled as she watched everyone interact with each other. She was very fond of being around them all (except for Master Roshi). She looked at her daughter playing with her pink ball with Videl, Gohan, Tarble, and Gure. She looked around to see if she could spot her husband. He was walking over to her with a large smile.

"Hey honey," he called and sat on the chair that she wasn't occupying. "How are you doing while you're all alone in this corner," he said with a voice someone would use to patronize some else but he was clearly just teasing.

She smirked at him and said, "I'm doing fine." She pinched his cheek which made him yelp. "How are you doing little guy? Shouldn't you be with a grown up right now? We don't want you to get hurt," she said in the same voice he had just used with her.

He rubbed his sore cheek when she removed her hand, "Low blow."

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his sore cheek.

He smiled at her while a light blush faintly colored his cheeks.

Everyone continued on with the night like they did during that morning when they first got there. They laughed, messed with each other, and laughed some more. Occasionally a fight would break out but would be quickly extinguished by 18, Bulma, or Chi-Chi, and some of the times all three would jump in. Eventually it got to be the younger one's bedtimes and the adults were needed to keep quiet and not yell at each other (which was bound to happen) so they all went to bed.

"Vegeta," Bulma said through a yawn. "Are you coming to bed?"

He looked over his shoulder at her, "I will but I have to do some things first. Go ahead and sleep. I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay," Bulma said through another yawn and nodded her head. She plopped down onto her pillow.

He walked out and into the living room. He let out a loud groan upon seeing the large mess that was there before his eyes. "_How could they have not noticed this when we all went to bed? They probably didn't want to clean up anymore of the mess _they_ made today," _Vegeta grudgingly thought to himself. He picked up all of the cups and put them into the sink. He went back into the living room and picked up all of the pillows thrown around the room during one of the fights that had tried to start and put them in their rightful places. He straightened up all of the chairs that had been put around the room randomly for everyone who wanted to sit down.

All in all it took him about thirty minutes to clean up the living room. He went back into his bedroom and carefully opened the door, taking extra care not to let it squeak. After making through the door with it only making two squeaks he walked over to his and Bulma's bed. He looked down to see Bulma's peaceful sleeping face. He let yet another smile break through his sternly put together face. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closely to him. He relaxed and got himself comfortable but it didn't last long. There was a tapping type of noise that continued unmercifully. After three minutes of it he couldn't take it anymore and dragged himself out of bed and stomped over to the window. He pulled the curtains back and threw the window open to see Akumu's face peering back at him.

"Hey," she whispered.

He shot a frightening glare at her but it had no affect. "What do you want?!" he barked quietly at her.

"I want to let you know that you have no choice but to come with me."

Vegeta scoffed at her, "Oh really? I highly doubt that. What could make you think that I would leave with you?" He was truly curious as to what she would say.

She smirked at him. "Do you remember when I said that I rule over a planet?"

He nodded.

"Well, that planet is Planet Zugen."

Vegeta's eyes widened in horror.

**OH! Another cliffhanger! At least I think it is. By the way, Zugen is pronounced "Zoo-gan" like the place and gan like began. I think this chapter was okay. Still wish I could make them longer. I saw that I could make it a little better so I tried my best. I'll try to make it great the first time I publish it and stop going back and changing things. I'm getting on my own nerves doing that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooo sorry for not writing in so long! I sprained my hand and it made it impossible to write any stories! Then came up Grad exams then I got sick and then CRT's (which are now called EQT's for some stupid reason). I will make it up to all of you by writing more often. I am so ticked about my hand getting sprained! The way it was sprained is probably as stupid or even more so than the time I fractured my ankle (which was only last year second semester). If anybody wants to know how it happened just for curiosity's sake then go ahead and ask.**

**Okay, time to reply to reviews!**

**BlackPanther85: Yes he really is and I really appreciate you censoring out the cuss words!**

**miikodesu: Yeah I was laughing when I was writing that scene! Let's just say that he's totally whipped! And about him being scared of Akumu… well she literally tortured him when they were kids even though he's the prince of their planet.**

**Mirai Vegeta: I appreciate your criticism (no sarcasm). I love it that you gave my story a chance instead of only reading the first chapter **_**then**_** criticizing it. The only thing I have a problem with is the fact that you didn't elaborate on what is wrong with my story. I can't get better if I don't know what the problem is to begin with. I hope I don't sound like a jerk.**

**Alright, time to get on with the story!**

Vegeta was frozen. He continued to look down at Akumu with wide eyes. He was shocked. He was frightened. He was… he was… he was a little nauseous.

Akumu's smirk widened significantly. She knew that this was going to get him thinking, but what she thought he was going to think about was far from right. He was not (much to her disappointment if she knew) going to think about the great possibilities they would have, if they were together, with a planet like Planet Zugen under their control.

"Mmmmm," Vegeta and Akumu looked over and saw that Bulma was stirring around. It was a signal that she was waking up.

"_Crap_," Vegeta thought to himself, "_talk about being a light sleeper!"_

Akumu looked back at him with her smirk set back in place. "I'll be back tomorrow at three Earth hours after Earth's noon has arrived. Be sure to have all of your belongings packed." Before Vegeta could retort she zipped off back to her spaceship.

"Vegeta," Bulma called, voice heavily groggy with sleep, "why are you out of bed?"

Vegeta looked back at her and said quietly, as not to fully wake her up so that she wouldn't have to force herself to go back to sleep, "No reason." To keep her from asking any further questions, he climbed back into bed and pulled her up against him.

She instantly snuggled up to him and fell back asleep. After all, just waking up tends to make a person less persistent.

Sadly, Vegeta was not as lucky. He tried to force himself back to sleep and after trying for up to an hour he finally succeeded into falling into a not-so-wonderful sleep.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Ugh!" groaned Vegeta and Bulma.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Wakey wakey you two!"

"Get lost Kakarot!"

"I don't wanna! Come ooon! It's already 12:00 o'clock!"

Vegeta's eyes snapped open. He remembered! "_Oh crap! Man, that stupid woman just had to come into my life didn't she? Couldn't she go ruin another planet instead?"_

Vegeta's attention snapped back to Earth when he heard Bulma sigh and yell at Goku that they were getting up and to go get the kids up and leave them alone. "Come on Vegeta. Let's get ready."

With a loud groan he dragged himself out of bed and pulled her out as well. They separated and went to the opposite sides of the room to their own dressers. Vegeta opened drawer after drawer but couldn't find what he was looking forso he turned around to see that Bulma was already in another dress but this one was a long, purple dress. There was a slit on the side that stopped at where her knee was. The neckline ended in the middle of where her neck ended and where her cleavage began. There were no sleeves on it unless you counted the wide straps of cloth holding it up straps.

Vegeta snapped out of the trance that his wife unknowingly cast upon him. He then asked her accusingly, "Do you know where my Saiyon uniform is?"

Bulma froze for a second but immediately relaxed. "Yes."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Then can you tell me where it is?"

"Yes, I can tell you."

Vegeta waited a moment for her to continue but she never did. "Well? Where is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"But you just said that you could!"

"Yes I did."

"Then why aren't you telling me?!"

"You asked if I could and I can, but you didn't ask if I would and I won't."

Vegeta glared at her back for she was not facing him and was busing herself with fixing her hair. "Why in the world not?!"

Bulma sighed, already tired of how he didn't seem to be catching onto the fact that pressing the matter wasn't going to help him, it never did in the first place. She finally turned to see him but was momentarily distracted by the well-defined body that he received through hours of training that he put himself through. She snapped back to the present after remembering that he needed to put on a shirt and a pair of pants, after all he couldn't go around walking in his underwear all day. They had guests there! Besides, she is the only one allowed to ogle him and the only exception to that is when he was in a fight. She looked up into his eyes and said, "Because I want you to at least wear something other than the same thing everyday." He opened his mouth to respond but she beat him to it, "No point in arguing with me. I'm not telling you where it is so just wear these." She held up a dark blue shirt and a pair of khaki pants.

He grumbled under his breath but took them nonetheless. He put them on slowly as he thought about how he could be so easily manipulated by a 'weak' Earthling woman. After getting fully dressed he looked in the mirror to see what he was forced to wear. The dark blue shirt had no buttons unlike the shirt he had to wear the day before. The neckline was a v-neck and the shirt had sleeves that ended in the middle of his upper arm. The shirt's color tone was the same as his Saiyon uniform so he seemed to be comfortable enough in it for him to look plain old hot.

"Alright, let's go," Bulma said as she walked out of the door.

Vegeta followed her and as they came closer and closer to the living room they were able to hear the sound of laughter and what they were saying more clearly.

As they turned the corner that separated the living room from the hallway everyone turned their attention onto them but went back to their conversations after looking at them for a mere three seconds.

Chi-Chi waved Bulma over to her and Bulma went eagerly.

Vegeta decided to venture off to a corner that no one was occupying. He sat in that corner contemplating what he was going to have to face in a few hours. He knew that he had a few different ways to go about this: one, hope she meets a different man out of the blue, which isn't likely to happen; two, kill her while he had the chance, which will starts a war; three, take up her offer and go rule Planet Zugen together, which would make everyone here at the moment to go after him then they would likely be killed; or four, tell her that he isn't going, then a number of things could happen that would all be disastrous. Either way the ending isn't pretty.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice everyone watching him silently. They first started off staring at him in their original spots. After not getting yelled at they decided to inch a little closer. After still getting no response they inched a little closer. They continued this until they had their faces only an inch away from his. Suddenly, he came out of his reverie. He instantly noticed the people crowded around him. He shot them an ice cold glare and they darted away from him with a grin.

He looked at the clock and it read two thirty o'clock. What?! He was thinking for that long? It seemed that he was only doing it for about ten minutes though! He had to think of what he was going to do, but what would it be? All of his choices seemed to be no good.

He was about to go back into thinking mode when interrupted by Bulma coughing to get his attention. He looked up to her and raised a questioning brow.

"Vegeta, what's up? You've been off in Neverland for a while. So why?" Bulma asked as she cocked her head to the side.

He looked away, "It's nothing. I just decided to use my brain unlike most of these people here."

No one was affected by his statement. Must be that they were all used to it.

Subconsciously, he looked out of the window and at Akumu's spaceship. The others looked in the same direction. They looked back at him but he had already focused his attention on thinking again.

Bulma snapped her fingers in front of his face. He jolted back to the present and glared at Bulma's nerve. "Tell me what's up! Now I know it had something to do with that Akumu girl. So fess up already."

He replied, "There's nothing to confess. Now bother someone else for awhile." He knew that that was unreasonable but he needed to hurry and make a decision and they were just distracting him and wasting his time.

Bulma's face turned red with anger. He was so pushing it! She huffed and started walking to the door, "Fine! If you won't tell me then I will go ask her myself! How do you like them apples?"

Vegeta popped up and cut her off at the door. "You are not going anywhere near that woman!" he growled.

In the background everyone else were being ignored but seemed to be too interested in what was going to unfold before them.

She glowered at him. "Well how else am I going to know what's going on? So either tell me or step aside."

After not getting an answer she tried pushing him out of the way but soon figured out that it would be useless. She huffed and turned around. She stomped out of the room and to the back door. She reached for the knob but Vegeta cut her off again. She turned and went to another door but Vegeta went to that one as well and it continued for another five doors.

"It doesn't matter how many doors you beat me to. I'm going to eventually get to her." Bulma stated.

Vegeta sighed and grabbed her around the waist. She yelped in surprise. He wrapped one of his arms around her back and the other around her calf as to carry her bridal style. Bulma began smacking his chest, "Put me down!"

He did as she commanded and dropped her in one of the chairs back in the living room. She glared at him and began to stand back up but he gently and effortlessly pushed her back into the chair. He put his arms on both sides of her and on the arm of the chair so that she was trapped. He bent down and glared at her. He sighed again and looked into her eyes. How does she always get her way? He never seems to win anything with her. He looked to the clock. He only had ten minutes. He had better hurry and explain fast. "Alright. I'll tell you. Last night, while you were asleep, Akumu came to our room-"

"She came to our room?! Why didn't you-"

"Shut up! …Okay. She came to our room-" Bulma was about to interrupt, "No no no no no! No more interruptions or I'm not saying anymore!" She stayed quiet. "Good. She came to our room and… offered me the chance to rule the Planet Zugen with her."

This time he was interrupted by their audience (who had been tailing them during Bulma's attempt to escape), "What?!" "You can't go with that nut!" "You decided to fight along side us! You can't up an betray us like that!" "What's Planet Zugen?" It was close to impossible to tell who was saying what. The only thing that he was going to answer to though was that only question spoken (mainly because that was the only one he understood what with all of their words jumbled together).

"Shut up!" he screamed and the room went silent, "Planet Zugen is a neighboring planet to Planet Vegeta when it was still here. It was also our enemy. We constantly fought with that planet but we were so evenly matched in strength, number of soldiers, and savagery that there was never a victor. And the fact that Akumu was able to become their ruler is frightening. She has all the power to destroy this planet. I have been trying to think of a way to keep everyone safe and keep her out of my hair, but I can't think of anything good. All of my choices seem to be crap in the end."

It went back to silent and as each of them looked to the other they all had the same expression. Pure despair.

Slowly Bulma's face lit up. "I have an idea!"

A few minutes later, Vegeta stood in front of Akumu. "I have decided to go with you."

**So was it worth the wait? I doubt it was. I did make this chapter longer though so I guess this is all of yours' present for me being unable to type for reasons that I explain up at the top. Remember, tell me if there is a mistake.**

**Love,**

**Alyssauni12**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not even gonna go into the whole begging for forgiveness thing right now but I am sorry for not writing. Other than some emotional distress that I've been going through that has just gone away; I've also been very lazy and instead played video games so… yeah. My bad.**

**Disclaimer: the only thing that I own in this story is Akumu and I can't brag about that one bit.**

**Time for the story.**

Akumu glowed with delight. She knew he would come around eventually. All she had to do was be a little persuasive and of course bribes always help with getting the job done.

"Do you really mean it?" she squealed and began to jump up and down.

"Yes," Vegeta replied with little to no emotion. On the inside he was rolling his eyes at the way she was acting; joyful, hyper, and a little smug.

"Oh this is great! The second we get there we can start planning our wedd-," Akumu stopped. She had just realized that they weren't alone. Everyone else were indeed behind them with expectant looks upon their faces.

She pointed to them with a mixture of anger, disappointment, and suspicion etched on her face. "What are _they_ doing here?"

Vegeta casually looked over his shoulder to the onlookers and turned back to Akumu. He walked to her and leaned his head down beside hers. "I thought it would be a fun idea to bring them along," he said quietly, "That way we can show off the power that we hold. And we can also show off our love to my soon-to-be ex-wife." He forced back a powerful disgusted gag.

"Hmm," Akumu hummed in thought. A smirk slowly crawled onto her face and she said, "I like that idea, but I don't want to wait for them to get together all of their crap. I'll wait two earth minutes and then we're leaving whether they have all they need or not." She turned away from them and ambled into the spaceship.

After waiting exactly one minute and thirty-seven seconds Akumu stepped back out and stood on the lawn with her hands on her hips. She opened her mouth to bellow out that she was done waiting but before she could make anyone's ears bleed from her screeching the door to Bulma and Vegeta's house swung open and everyone stepped outside. Each of them carried one small bag that was crammed with extra shampoo, toothbrushes, and toothpaste that Bulma had stored in each guest bedroom. There were also a few shirts and pants in each bag but not enough to last them more than two or three days. Bulma was the only one that had more than one bag. Other than the same small bag everyone else had, she also held in her small arms a mysterious, purple bag with prominent bulges jutting out at every angle.

Akumu took great notice of said bag and raised a questioning eyebrow to it. She pointed at Bulma and asked, "What's in that?"

Bulma calmly answered, "Just some things that I know will come in handy."

Akumu once again raised an eyebrow but shrugged away her suspicion. "Whatever," she rudely said. She took Vegeta's arm and led him inside the spaceship. "I'll show you all the rooms you will be staying in until we get to Zugen," she chirped with giddiness.

Bulma glared at Akumu and she clenched her jaw with rage but kept silent.

Upon entering the ship they walked through every door that awaited them until they reached what was assumed to be where one pilots the ship. The technology was below that of Earth's but nonetheless impressive.

Akumu didn't let them ogle long and ushered them to hurry up with an obnoxious snap of her fingers. She received a glare from each of them but they followed her down a long hallway without voicing their anger. With each step they took they were surrounded with more and more jewel covered furniture and accessories that hung off the walls and decorated each corner.

"This is my room," Akumu said loud enough to bring them all out of their gawking. She pointed to a seven foot tall door. Beautiful swirls, curls, and patterns like no other adorned the door. The handle was made of pure gold and diamonds acted as screws to connect it to the door.

She pointed to another door two yards away, "That is Tarble and Gure's room." It was close to the same as her own room but noticeably less extravagant. Tarble and Gure went into the room and closed the door with a sigh. She led them to the door that was in between Akumu and Tarble's rooms but yet again it was different. It had less gold on it than Akumu's but it was more elaborate than Tarble's. "This will be Vegeta's room," she said with cheer as she bated her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Vegeta gave her a nod and as he walked inside he gave Bulma a fleeting glance.

Akumu lead them to the door next to Tarble's. And it was once again not as great as her own and even less than Tarble and Gure's. This continued until there was only one room left and it was for, you guessed it, Bulma. She was the only one that hadn't been escorted to her room yet. Even the kids got their rooms before her (and they were a lot better as well). And of course it was the one that was the farthest from Vegeta's and the worst. The door was made from rotting wood that had chips missing, ordinary nails, and a doorknob with fungus covering it.

Bulma's face was twisted in disgust as her eyes roamed over it. She could hear Akumu chuckling in amusement behind her. Akumu didn't even bother with telling her it was for her unlike she did with the others and just walked away.

Bulma almost spat at her but held it back with all her strength. She slowly reached for the knob and upon grasping it she shuddered. As the door swung open it almost fell off the hinges but somehow stayed connected to it. She walked in cautiously and carefully closed the door. As she looked her room over she almost ripped the knob off the door. There were no decorations whatsoever unlike every other room. There were no dressers, lamps, nor signs of it ever being cleaned. The only source of light came from the only working light bulb that just so happened to be about to blow; it was hanging down from the ceiling by a rusty chain. The paint on the walls had long strips missing and stains that almost looked evil. The floor had no carpet except for one surrounding her bed and it was likely that there used to be more of it. There were even brown stains all over the floor that looked a little too much like something that you can find under an animals' bum after they had sat down for a little while. The bed was in even worse shape. The mattress was only one and a half inch thick and had rips in just about every inch of it. And of course there was a brown stain in the very far off corner of it. There was a pillow but upon inspection it was filled with grass and sadly a few twigs. The blanket that had been draped over it was only large enough to cover her upper torso. And to make it even worse, the room's temperature was under thirty degrees (Fahrenheit).

Bulma dropped her bags onto the floor (which creaked from her doing so) and sighed. "Well this sucks."

**There it is. The sixth chapter. And, being that I'm so lazy, I was actually considering just ending the story at the fifth chapter but I knew that I could never do that to any of you or myself. I'd much rather continue this story and see how far I can go and how good I can make it. Now remember everyone to tell me if I made any mistakes. I would really appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just realized that I didn't reply to the people that have reviewed me so I'm going to do that now.**

**miikodesu: Yeah it is fun to imagine that! And yeah, if he becomes the king then he absolutely has to marry Akumu. And sorry, I'm not giving anything away so if you want to know what happens than you will have to read it… unless you read any of the reviews that might be written for each chapter (only if they talk about what happened though). Yeah, I'm a brat. I'm saying the same thing that my friends do when we're watching a movie that they've already seen.**

**Knight25: I'll try to continue it more often but I can't give any promises about how often I will… which can be seen by how far apart each chapter is uploaded.**

**Inu-yusukekaiba102: I shall update! …Can anyone tell that I'm hyper right now?**

**Andijvie: Don't worry; I will.**

**Now, it's time for the story!**

Bulma slowly inched towards the bed, she being quite afraid to lie on it. The way its condition appeared it seemed as if it would collapse any second. After examining it for thirty minutes she got sick of standing and decided she might as well see if it would be possible to sleep on during her stay in this blasted ship or if she would have to settle for the floor (which was probably more comfortable).

Bulma readied herself to sit on the edge of it but she chickened out and decided that wasn't going to happen until she was more reassured that it wasn't going to explode (she didn't put it pass Akumu to pull that kind of stunt). Instead she slowly raised her foot and poked it repeatedly. After the fifteenth poke she was at enough ease to go ahead and lie down on it.

Slowly she spread herself out on it but her feeling of calmness was erased almost immediately after it was released. She heard a strange noise then suddenly hundreds of spiders crawled from in between each of the rips in the mattress and all over Bulma.

"AHHHH!" Bulma shrilled in terror. She leaped off of the spider infested bed and swatted away the spiders that continued to cling to her. Each spider retreated back into the bed after they were brushed off.

Collapsing to the floor, Bulma panted heavily until she caught the breath that she had lost in the struggle to get her attackers off and away. After a few coughs she whispered, "This better be worth it or I'll end up wanted for killing that horrid woman. Hm, I wonder if it would kill her if I pushed her out of the ship?"

Deciding that doing so wouldn't help her in the situation that she was in, and the fact that Akumu could most definitely take her, Bulma instead began to make herself something to sleep on that would take the place of a sensible bed.

She briefly examined the room and found that one small area in it was suitable enough to sleep in so she grabbed a shirt out of her bag and shaped it into the form of a lumpy, thin pillow. She then stealthily snatched the, sadly, only blanket that was in the room and shook all of the spiders that clung to it back onto the bed and said spiders hastily scurried back inside their lair.

With a shudder of disgust, Bulma placed her head on her 'pillow' and covered as much of herself as she could and sighed.

"I can't believe this is happening. If anyone would have told me ten years ago that I would have to go through this I would have laughed and said that they needed to be put in a mental institute."

With that she readied herself for a gruesome night's sleep that would only result in back pains.

Tarble looked over to a steaming Gure. Normally she was calm and very nice but when pushed she could become the exact opposite, and being that she's been pushed numerous times in the past week she was ready to bite off anyone's head that dared to pester her.

Tarble sighed and walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise but didn't say anything. Tarble picked her up and held her to his chest. He then sat down on their bed. She responded by wrapping her arms around him and positioning herself more comfortable on his lap.

"I don't like that woman," she said quietly.

Knowing full well who she was talking about he nodded his head and stroked her back. He calmly said, "I know you don't, Lily."

Gure automatically relaxed at hearing the nickname that Tarble had given her many years before but she quickly replied with irritation evident in her voice, "I don't understand her one bit! I know very well that she doesn't like us but she gave us the third best room, not that I'm complaining of course. That might actually be the only nice thing that she has done for us but she treats you terribly so it makes no sense."

Tarble didn't respond. He knew that she was going to continue and also that, at the moment, she wasn't going to listen to anything he said.

"And why is it that she allowed all of Vegeta's family and friends to come along? Is it because she wants to show off? Does her vanity control everything that she does?" Gure paused. She blushed furiously at realizing that she had been ranting nonstop. "I'm sorry," she said in embarrassment.

"It's okay," Tarble said with a smile. "You can rant all you want."

Gure didn't say anything for a little while. But she had a thought pop up in her mind. It was a question that she knew she needed to be answered so she gently tugged on Tarble's shirt.

He looked down at her and asked, "Yes?"

"Ummm, do you know how this all started? I mean, how did Akumu's insanity for Vegeta start?" Before Tarble could tell her she interrupted him, "Oh, sorry. I guess you wouldn't know since you were sent away at such an early age."

Tarble laughed quietly, "Actually I do. I can remember it pretty well. I may have only been around the age of six but it's still pretty fresh in my mind. Now, where should I start? Oh yes, it all started when we had gone out for a walk one day. I tagged along because… well, that's just what I always used to do.

"We decided to take a different route then we normally did. We were tired of using the same route again and again so we did just the opposite. I guess we had been walking for about an hour or so when we saw a little girl hovering over the balled up bodies of three little boys. Apparently they wouldn't let her be the team captain in one of the games that they were playing so she beat them up.

"We tried to walk by her without her noticing but that didn't work out so well for us. She saw us and decided that tagging along with two princes was more fun than ruling over a couple of boys. Well, Vegeta told her that she couldn't and to get lost… She didn't like that very much. She grabbed Vegeta and dragged him to a place that we had never been to before. She then stopped, picked him up by his foot, and dangled him over a pit of flesh eating Tingos. She then proceeded to order him to play with her. For some reason she thought that since he agreed that it meant that he liked her so she also ordered him to ask her to marry him. Of course he did, after all who wouldn't have if they were in that kind of situation?

"For the next two years she followed us everywhere and at every chance she got she made him tell her that he loved her. I guess after being told that so many times she thought it was true. I honestly think that the only reason she took any interest in him whatsoever is because he was the prince of a planet and by marrying him she would become queen," Tarble looked down to Gure whose face was void of emotions. "That's pretty much the whole story."

Gure looked up at him and said, "She's insane."

Tarble laughed wholeheartedly and said with a chuckle, "Yeah, I guess she is."

Gure then looked down and mumbled, "I really don't like her."

Tarble stroked her back again and said, "I know, I know."

Meanwhile, in the room that was two rooms over from Tarble and Gure's, there was a woman whose vanity could rival that of twenty models.

Akumu flipped her hair over her shoulder and grabbed her hairbrush for the tenth time that day. She continued to try and make herself even prettier for the next ten minutes (though she would say that it wasn't possible).

After her head had no more feeling in it, she stood and walked over to her closet to pick out what she was going to wear the next day. With a pull of the handles, her hundreds of outfits showed themselves to her. Each was obviously as expensive as her own spaceship. She then pulled out a blood red dress that was trimmed with gold thread. She placed it on the chair that stood in front of her human-sized mirror. She smoothed out each wrinkle and proceeded to pick out the jewelry that went with it the best. She then did the same with her shoes.

After doing so she chucked every piece of jewelry and pair of shoes that she didn't like in her trashcan. Finally she was ready for bed but not before posing in front of the mirror.

"Man, I'm beautiful. I knew that these looks could easily catch the heart of any man. No woman, especially that pitiful blue-haired woman, could rival this." After giving herself her usual pep talk she pranced over to her bed and went to sleep.

**Alright that's it. I can't believe I actually wrote this so soon! I do have to say that after writing this I don't like Akumu even more.** **And I have no idea what a tingo. I just made it up.**


	8. Help! Writer's Block!

**HELP! I have writer's block! I can't think of who's point of view I'm going to do next! Please, help me! I really really need your help! I know what's going to happen throughtout the story generally but I can't think of what to write next! I'm not sure if I should just have them land on the planet or add a little more detail into the trip over there! Help help help help help! …Please! Give me your opinions and/or ideas and I'll pick the one that I can work with the best! Please and thank you!**


End file.
